FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic of a typical connector configuration. Relatively large gauge cables (e.g., 6 gauge and larger) are coupled to a connector and for electric vehicles the connector can be used to electrically connect the wires in an engine/motor compartment with wires on the opposite side of the dash panel. Convention connectors have suffered from a number of issues. On the one hand, the cables need to provide relatively large current—in the range of 80 to 200 amps (or more) along with the possibility of high voltages (200 Volts or more). This tends to require a cable with a large gauge conductor with good insulation that makes the cable relatively difficult to handle during assembly and repair of the vehicle. This issue can be further complicated by the fact that two separate cables can be connected to the connector. Existing designs, because they need a reliable connection, don't allow the cables to rotate independently, which makes assembly and use of such cables more challenging. The cables tend to be shielded so as to help manage EMI but because of the high currents (often with sudden spikes in current) provided on the conductors, the shielding can end up carrying a substantial current as well (potentially in the range of 20 to 80 amps). Consequentially, further improvements to the design of high power electrical connectors would be appreciated by certain individuals.